The electrical and more particularly the electronics industry has been utilizing dielectric substrates for printed circuits for a considerable period. The prime requirement has been to provide a stable non-conductive support for the circuit paths of a conductive material and certain electronic components such as transistors and resistors. Various materials have been used to fabricate these substrates depending on the intended use environment and the electrical and physical properties required to properly function in that environment. These materials have included both thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers which were impregnated into a supporting substrate of paper, fiber glass or synthetic resin fabric.